


Two broken souls,Two cure's

by Midnightdragon27112711 (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Urie is a jerk at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Midnightdragon27112711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The quinx go on a mission to raid an human and ghoul trafficking organization,at first Urie being Urie only thinks about a promotion,until he meets a broken girl who might not be so normal.Urie begins feel a strange new feeling in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two broken souls,Two cure's

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!,  
> This is my first ever work so i hope its OK  
> Enjoy!>_

I begin to stir awake as I hear a distant buzzing,sighing I slap my alarm clock down and sit up.Changing into a clean T-shirt,a pair of Jean's and my CCG coat I think about why Hassie even bothers to make us meal's after all he can't even eat it,wait I think I know why,that guy probably wants to be well liked so he'll be favored by other CCG members,tch that sneaky barstard but surprisingly he's already fooled a lot of people.But he won't fool me.

POV change

Down stairs Hassie had already called everyone(minis Urie who wakes up on his own)and set the table,sitting down with Tooru watching Shirazu drag Saiko beind him with Urie glaring at them to hurry up.Soon after they were all sitting down eating,Saiko rather loudly and Urie glaring at Hassie leaving the poor guy confused,awkwardly Shirazu broke they silence"So...there's going to be a meeting later this evening,something 'bout a ghoul and human trafficking business,right?"he said glad to have found topic Hassie answered even more thankful,as the comment gave him an excuse to look away from a very pissed looking Urie across the table"yeah,their going to send us,the Mando squad and the Arima squad and any other volunteering squads,There will probably be some powerful ghouls,maybe humans too as some people may use them as guards, and...and probably things for their sick enjoyment"Hassie said, noticeably stuttering and quieting at the last part,Mutsuki also noticeably paled along with Shirazu.

POV change

I felt sick at the last part of Hassie sentence too,except I didn't show it like the others did,I have to be strong,I mustn't show symphony,I have to be strong,I mustn't show symphony,I have to be strong,I mustn't show symphony I repeat constantly in my head,top investigators don't show symphony to those monsters,and I will be one soon,once I get more promotions so I mustn't show symphony.I glare at Hassie hoping to hide my weaknesses and go back to my room to get my act together,after all the meeting is in the evening and Arima and Akira will be showing up as they are part of this mission too,I must leave a good impression,after all a good impression leds to a better chance of getting a promotion,and a promotion is the only thing I need,not a father or mother figure,not limits being placed,not love only a promotion.

POV change

Later that evening the Quinx filed out the door towards the CCG building,As they entered the meeting room Saiko almost imedietly sitting down to prepare for two long hours of sitting and boring lectures.The meeting began after the last of the members sat down, Hassie was the first to speak"as you all know the police have tracked down a growing business of human and ghoul trafficking"he said,"the Mando squad shall enter first as they are the most well known for infiltrating quietly,when they give the signal we attack, the Mando squad and any other volunteering squads will take the 1st floor,the Quinx will take the 2nd floor again along with any other volunteering squads,and my squad,The Arima squad will take the last floor,the mission will take place tomorrow 7:30am sharp,understood? "Arima said"understood!" Everyone else repeted.


End file.
